


Control

by PurplMuffinXTRM



Series: Dance [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing in Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplMuffinXTRM/pseuds/PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Third year captain Trey suddenly quits the Seigaku Tennis Club and disappears from Japan. To make matters worse there are rumors of a man returned seven years early. Will Ryoma and his friends be able to find Trey and save him before it's too late? Implied TezuRyo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the first two chapters take place in Japan, I imagine the characters are speaking Japanese. Whenever they speak in English it will be in _italics_.

Seven graduated Seigaku regulars, Taka-san, Kikumaru, Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Momo, and Kaido, sit at various tables around Ryuzaki-sensei's math classroom. They are joined by Ryuzaki-sensei and two current Seigaku regulars, vice captain Ikehara Koin and third year Eto Ryosei. Joining them via skype on a laptop are Ryoma, Ryoga, and Tezuka.

"What's this about, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asks.

"It's about Trey," the math teacher and Seigaku tennis captain states simply.

"What about him?" Kikumaru asks. "Is something wrong? Did he mess something up? I thought he was a good captain last year."

"That's not it," Ikehara cuts in. "Trey has gone missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Ryoma questions.

"He quit the tennis club and hasn't been to school in over two weeks," Eto explains.

"We've gone to his house to see if he was okay but no one was there," Ikehara adds.

"Not even his parents?" Taka-san frowns.

"Our parents moved back to America. Trey has been staying in Japan with our cousin, Naneko checking in on him when she can get away from college," Ryoga explains. "Last I heard he was doing fine." Ryoma disappears off the laptop screen.

"Echizen?" Tezuka calls after him.

"I'll be back in a minute," his kohai replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma pulls out his cell phone, dials a number, and puts the phone to his ear. It takes a few minutes but someone answers.

“ _Trey?_ ” Ryoma calls.

“ _Hey, Ryoma,_ ” the younger boy mutters.

“ _Where are you, Trey? Everyone’s worried._ ”

“ _Sorry. Didn’t mean to upset anyone. I transferred to Southern Cross High School._ ”

“ _Why did you leave?_ ”

“ _Ask Inui. I’m sure he can figure it out._ ”

Ryoma sighs. He goes to hang up but stops when he here’s Trey speak again.

“Help me please.” Trey sounds so scared Ryoma’s blood freezes.

“ _W-what do you mean? Help with what?_ ”

“Just help me, please. Find me. Get me out of here. Please. I don't want to stop being your brother.” Trey’s voice is broken.

“ _Stop being my brother? What are you talking about? What’s going on Trey?_ ” Ryoma is near panic.

“Please, just help me. Please. Before I lose control.”

“I-I will,” Ryoma stutters. “I’ll find you. I’m going to help you. Just wait for me okay. I promise I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.” Trey’s broken voice fills with hope. “I have to go.” He hangs up.

Ryoma hangs up his phone and rejoins Ryoga and Tezuka with their skype call to Japan.

“He wouldn’t tell me why but Trey said he transferred to Southern Cross High School. He also said that he doesn’t want to stay there. He wants help getting out,” Ryoma tells the group.

“I made a call too,” Ryoga tells him. “Dad says that Trey moved back to live with his birth father, Cory.”

“What!?” Ryoma flips out. “Why would dad let him go back to that bastard!?” Ryoga races an eyebrow at the question. “You don’t know.” Ryoma realizes. “You and dad don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?”

“Why Trey’s father couldn’t take care of him. Why Trey came to live with us. Four years ago, Trey’s father, Cory Allen, was arrested for child abuse.”

“What! We can’t let him stay there!”

“Then let’s come up with a plan to get him out.” As usual Tezuka is the voice of reason.

“Southern Cross High School is located in a small town in New York,” Inui provides.

“Echizen and I are in California at the moment but we can see about transferring over there,” Tezuka decides.

“That sounds like the best plan,” Fuji agrees. “There’s not much we can do from Japan.”

“Let me transfer too,” Eto declares determinedly. “Trey’s my best friend. I want to help him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next multiple chapters take place in America so I imagine them speaking English. So, anything said in Japanese is will be in _italics_.

Ryoma, Tezuka, and Eto eat lunch at a table in the cafeteria of Southern Cross High School. Ryoma lays his head on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka calmly eats his food. Eto merely shoves his food around on his plate with his fork. Ryoma sighs heavily.

" _We'll find him,_ " Tezuka assures him.

" _How? We've been here for three weeks already and haven't even caught a glimpse of him in the hallway,_ " Ryoma mumbles.

" _We will find him._ " Tezuka wraps an arm around his boyfriend in a sort of side hug.

"There's a school concert in two days," Eto announces. "He likes music, maybe he'll be there."

"It's worth a shot," Ryoma agrees.

Two days later the three of them sit together in the auditorium. They watch as the various choir and instrumental groups show of their talents.

" _Anyone see him?_ " Ryoma asks as he studies the faces of nearly every student he can see.

" _Unfortunately not,_ " Tezuka replies as he does the same.

Eto doesn't respond. He stares intensely at the Jazz band playing in front of him. He closely studies the movements of each student as they play their instruments. His eyes are drawn to a black haired boy on the far side of the stage.

" _It's him,_ " Eto whispers in slight shock and happiness.

" _Where?_ " Ryoma demands.

" _Over there._ " He points. " _Playing the keyboard._ "

" _His hair is the wrong color,_ " Tezuka states.

" _I know but it's definitely Trey,_ " Eto declares.

" _How do you know?_ " Ryoma questions.

" _It's the way he's playing._ "

"Hmm."

After the concert, the trio makes their way through the crowd and to the band room. They enter the room and easily locate their now black haired friend.

"Trey!" Eto runs over and hugs him.

Trey returns the hug half heartedly. "Hey, Eto."

Eto pulls away and gets a good look at his friend. Trey's normally blonde hair is dyed a dull black. His hair reaches his shoulders and covers his right eye and the scar beneath it. His lively green eyes are now a broken brown.

"What's with the new look?" Eto jokes.

Trey shrugs. "Hair dye and colored connects. According to my dad, these colors draw less attention."

"Hmm."

"Hey Trey," Ryoma greets. Tezuka gives Trey a polite nod.

"Hello." Trey smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes or eye rather as they can only see one.

"Told you I'd find you." Ryoma grins.

"Yes," Trey agrees. "But, I'm afraid you're too late. You should go back to your schools. I'm sorry I wasted your time."


	4. Chapter 4

The following week during their school lunch Ryoma, Tezuka, and Eto find Trey sitting alone at a table. He has his arms folded on the table. His head rests on his arms. He appears to be sleeping. They join him at the table. Trey looks up briefly, stares at them for a moment, and then puts his head back down.

"Did you eat yet, Trey?" Eto asks.

"No," is the muffled response.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Ryoma questions further.

"No."

"You should eat something," Tezuka claims.

"Not hungry."

"Why?" Eto asks concerned.

"Because I'm not."

"If you don't eat something you're going to get sick."

"Don't have any money for food."

"You can have something off my plate," Eto offers.

There's a muffled sigh. Trey lifts his head again and sits up more. He snags the apple of Eto's plate and bites into it. Eto grins.

The rest of lunch goes by slowly. They eat in relative silence.

"Lunch is almost over." Tezuka breaks the silence. He, Ryoma, and Eto all stand. Trey follows after them more slowly. The trio frowns when Trey winces.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Eto exclaims.

"I'm fine," Trey claims as he winces again.

"No, you're not," Tezuka decides. "We're taking you to the nurse."

"I don't need to go to the nurse." Trey glares at him. "I'm fine."

"Then what's this?" Ryoma lifts a part of Trey's shirt revealing a dark bruise on his stomach.

"Nothing." Trey tugs his shirt back down.

"It is not nothing. We're taking you to the nurse." Tezuka places a hand on Trey's shoulder to both guide him and make sure he doesn't get away.

The group of four makes their way to the nurse.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asks as they enter.

"Trey has a rather large bruise that we're concerned about," Tezuka explains.

"I'm fine," Trey mutters.

"That may be," the nurse agrees. "But would you mind if I take a look anyway."

"Fine," Trey gives in. "But, I'd rather not have these three watching."

"Very well. Would you three please step out of the room." The trio stands outside of the room for a few minutes before the nurse tells them they can come back in. "The bruise isn't as bad as it looks. Most bruises tend to look worse as they heal. It may take some time for it to heal and it may hurt for a bit but it will heal fine," The nurse tells them.

"Thank you." Tezuka nods.

"You're very welcome." She turns to Trey. "Would you like me to tell your parents you were in my office today."

"No!" Trey panics. "S-sorry. I mean no thank you. My dad's really busy. He doesn't need to know about this."

"Very well."

"How did you get that bruise?" Eto asks gently.

"I tripped and landed weirdly on something." Trey stares at the ground.

"You're a bad lier," Ryoma claims.

"Whatever." Trey shrugs. He turns to the nurse. "May I go back to class now."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Trey, Ryoma, Tezuka, and Eto find themselves in the nurse's office again. Only this time Trey is there voluntarily. He lays on his side on one of the cots. His back to his brother and friends. Tezuka and Ryoma sit on the other cot. Ryoma's head rests against Tezuka's shoulder. Eto stands leaning against one of the walls.

"How are you feeling Trey?" The nurse asks. Trey shrugs. "Is your headache any better?" Another shrug. "What about your bruises do they still hurt?" A third shrug. The nurse sighs. "I need a real answer, Trey."

"Don't know. No. Yes," Trey states curtly.

"What do you mean you don't know how you feel?" Trey shrugs. "I need you to talk to me, Trey. Do you feel good or bad or just okay?"

"Physically or mentally?"

"How about both."

"Physically I feel like crap."

"And mentally?"

"Don't know. I just feel numb." Trey groans. "Mmm. My headaches getting worse." He shifts and presses his forehead into the pillow.

"Get some rest, Trey." The nurse turns to the other occupants of the room. "You three get back to class. You can stop by later and get him for lunch."

The trio leaves the room. An hour later they return. Trey is awake sitting on the cot. His shirt is off and the nurse is checking his bruises. The one on his stomach has gotten better but several more have sprouted across his chest and back. Tezuka knocks lightly on the open door.

"You can come in," the nurse calls as she pulls away from Trey. Trey slides his shirt on as the trio enters the room.

"How did you get so many bruises?" Eto asks tentatively.

"I slipped," is the automatic response from Trey's lips.

"Trey." The nurse turns to him. "That excuse may have worked the first few times but those bruises didn't come from a simple slip or trip and fall. How did you really get them, Trey?"

Trey shakes his head slowly. "I can't tell you," he whispers. "I'm sorry."

The nurse sighs. "Go to lunch. All of you." She turns to the trio at the door. "Make sure he eats something."

The four head to the school's cafeteria. They eat their lunch in silence. Trey eats Eto's apple of his plate.

"You should eat more than that," Tezuka tells him.

Trey shrugs. "I'm fine with just this." At that moment his stomach growls. Tezuka gives him a pointed glare. Trey sighs. "I suppose I could eat something else."

"Here." Ryoma passes him half of his sandwich.

"Thank you."

Following lunch, they make their way to their respective classes. Although Trey makes a last minute decision and heads to the nurse's office. He stares at the floor as he enters the room.

"Trey, could you come back in a few minutes?" The nurse asks quickly.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." Trey closes his eyes and his hands form fists. His whole body shakes slightly. "But, there's something I have to say and I'm afraid if I don't say it now I won't be able to say it at all." His voice quivers and he holds back his tears.

"What is it?" The nurse urges gently.

"Would you believe me if I told you I got them from my father?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I would," the nurse replies gently.

"In fact, that's why I'm here." Trey's snap up quickly to find the unfamiliar voice comes from a cop.

"Wh-wha?" Trey looks around the room to see that the principal and vice principal are there as well.

"I suspected something was going on between you and your family. I spoke to the Mr. Peters and Mr. Clark and we decided to call in the local police department," the nurse explains.

"I see." Trey eyes the cop wearily. "My dad doesn't know about this does he?"

"No." The principal, Mr. Peters, reassures. "We didn't want to make matters worse."

Trey nods. "Okay."

"You're Trey Allen, correct?" The cop questions. Trey nods again. "I'm Greg Morres. I'm here to help you." The cop holds out a hand.

Trey shakes it. "You can do that?"

"Yes. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Um." Trey closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath. "I'd prefer it if my brother and our two friends were with me."

"Brother? I thought you were an only child," Mr. Peters chimes in.

"Wh-when my fa-fath-" Trey swallows thickly. "When Cory was arrested almost five years ago, I was taken in by the Echizen family. Whether I am living with them or living with Cory, Ryoma Echizen will always be my brother. And I'd like to finish this conversation with him by my side."

"Very well," the cop agrees. He turns to the adults. "Is there a more private room we can continue this?"

"The school board conference room by the front entrance," the vice principal, Mr. Clark, offers.

"That'll do."

"I'll go get Ryoma." The nurse excuses herself from her office.

A few minutes later Trey sits between Ryoma and Eto at a large table. Tezuka sits next to Ryoma. Across from the four teens sit the principal, the vice principal, the nurse, and the cop.

"Well, let's get started." The cop looks directly at Trey.

"What do you want to know?" Trey asks tentatively.

"Let's start with something you mentioned earlier. You said your father was arrested five years ago. What for?"

"Child abuse and attempted murder."

"Attempted murder of who?"

"Me. He got really mad one night and attacked me with a knife. He sliced my lip and stabbed me below the eye. I was in the hospital for two months."

"I see. You told the nurse that your current bruises came from your father as well?"

"Yes."

"What exactly did he do to you?"

"Hit me. Kick me. Things like that." Trey's hands shake.

Ryoma places a hand on Trey's arm. He squeezes gently in reassurance.

"What happens in a typical day at your house?"

"I wake up first. I make breakfast for Cory and I. I leave his plate on the table because he doesn't get up 'til an hour later. I go to school. When I come home and do chores. Dishes. Cleaning. Laundry. Things like that. Then Cory comes home. He always starts yel-yelling at me and say-saying these things." Trey's voice shakes. "Sometimes I stand there and let him talk. Other times I get the nerve to tell him to shut up. Either way, it always ends with him slapping me. One way's just faster than the other. He usually shoves me into the kitchen counter or the table and orders me to make dinner for him. I do. Then he does one of two things. More often than not he sends me to my room. Occasionally he has me stand in the kitchen and watch him eat. He always finds something wrong with what I make him. He always finds a new excuse to hit me again. It typically ends with me on the floor and him kicking me. After a while he leaves me there and I pick myself up and go to bed."

"And on weekends?"

"Same thing. Minus the school part. He disappears for a few hours during the day. It's the only free time I have."

"You said he yells at you."

"Yes."

"What kind of things does he say?"

"He- he- says that it's my fault." Trey's shaking gets worse.

"What's your fault?"

"E-everything. Everything that's happening. Everything's that's happened before." He presses his hands against his face. "He- he- he- says that I- I- I- k-killed my mother." Trey sobs. "He's tight. It's my fault my mother's dead. It's all my fault. I killed her. It should have been me that died that night."

"No. No. No. No. No." Ryoma hugs Trey tightly. "Don't you ever think that."


	7. Chapter 7

Trey blinks slowly as his eyes adjust to the light. He looks around the room and attempts to sit up. A pair of hands help him when he struggles. Realizing he's in a hospital bed and Ryoma is sitting next to him he asks, "What happened?"

"You panicked and passed out," Ryoma tells him. "I'm going to tell the doctor your awake." Ryoma steps out of the room. He returns a few minutes a few minutes later with a doctor and the cop from before.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asks.

"Sore," Trey replies.

"You may be feeling like that for a while. You have a lot of internal bruising especially around your ribs," the doctor explains. "I have other matters to attend to but if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Alright." The doctor leaves the room.

"If you're up for it, I'd like to continue where we left off yesterday," the cop speaks.

"Sure," Trey agrees. "Um, does my father know about this?"

"He knows that you are in the hospital. He does not know that I'm investigating him."

"Okay. What else do you want to know?"

"As of right now, I can have your father arrested for physical and emotional abuse. I have plenty of evidence against but this will most likely be taken to court. I need to know if you're willing to take it that far."

"I am. I don't want to stay with him anymore."

"Very well. Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything that would help the case? Or any other charges you'd like to make against him?"

"There is one," Trey murmurs thoughtfully. He turns to Ryoma. "Could you leave the room?"

"Sure." Ryoma leaves the room. Half an hour later he is allowed back in as the cop leaves the room. The two brothers are soon joined by Eto, Tezuka, and Ryoga who just arrived. Trey sits on the hospital bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his chin resting on his knees. His cheeks are red and his eyes are puffy as if he's been crying.

"You alright?" Eto asks softly.

"Yeah," Trey replies quietly. "I'll be okay."

"That's good." Eto hugs him.

"So, where are you staying after this?" Ryoga asks. "Are you going to stay in America or go back to Japan?"

"Japan. I miss my friends and my team," Trey replies.

"Then, I'm coming with you," Ryoma decides.

"Wha?"

"I'm going to transfer to Seigaku High and live in Japan with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while." Ryoma grins.

"Same," Ryoga agrees.

"If Ryoma's going back to Japan I am too," Tezuka chimes in.

"I'm definitely going back to Japan!" Eto exclaims. "You and I still have to go to nationals with the rest of the Seigaku regulars!"

"Why?" Trey stares at the bed sheets in front of him.

"Why what?" Ryoga asks.

"Why did you all do this for me?"

"Because _Chibi. You're my little brother._ " Ryoga grins.

" _What he said._ " Ryoma smiles fondly at the younger teen.

" _You're a good kid, Trey. You shouldn't have to through stuff like this. Especially not by yourself,_ " Tezuka adds in.

" _You're an idiot._ " Eto kisses his fellow third year and tennis team captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like how this turned out. Let me know what you think.


End file.
